


Просто секс

by Oxyz



Category: Margin Call - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 07:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: Трудо выебудни.





	

В принципе, было достаточно закономерно, что Эмерсон – тот самый Уилл Эмерсон, этот ублюдок с живым умом, острым языком, цепким взглядом и агрессивным юмором; этот прямолинейный, наглый и, тем не менее, во всех аспектах надёжный козёл – окажется не менее властным скотом в постели. И будет, сука, сверху даже в позиции нижнего.

Питеру от этого конкретно сносило крышу. От этого и от того, как по-разному Уилл держался с ним на людях и наедине. В офисе Эмерсон вёл себя собранно, хотя и, может быть, несколько излишне вызывающе и хищно поглядывал на Питера, а ещё нарочито провокационно без конца жевал свои никотиновые пластинки. Вне стен конторы, когда они оставались вдвоём, без свидетелей, Уилл первым делом хватался за сигареты, затем – не менее жадно – за член Питера, каждый грёбаный раз потрясая его своим напором и количеством мата, которое попутно выдавал при этом. Хренов гейский порно-фильм можно было снимать каждый раз, когда Уилл убеждался, что их некому застукать.

Чёрт его разберёт, как они вообще дошли до такого – трахаться едва не каждый вечер после работы («не смотри таким охуевшим взглядом, пацан, я же должен как-то сбрасывать напряжение») и по-быстрому передёргивать друг другу в долбанной подсобке, прямо за ящиками с канцелярией, во время обеденных перерывов («бля, да отвлекись ты от своих графиков на минуту – или хотя бы сделай вид, что думаешь не о них»). Они трахались каждый раз, когда Уиллу этого хотелось – при наличии у него уверенности в том, что это можно провернуть без риска быть обнаруженными. У Питера просто недоставало смелости так поступать даже если «на горизонте было чисто», первым проявлять инициативу, когда они находились в общественном месте. Что не мешало ему поддаваться на провокации Уилла и получать в обеденный перерыв охуительные минеты. Но он с лихвой это компенсировал, стоило только им оказаться наедине за надёжно запертыми дверьми.

Это было дико, странно, сюрреалистично – но, так или иначе, было. Почти каждый рабочий день оканчивался в квартире Уилла («блядский лофт, знаешь, сколько я отваливаю за него в месяц?»), в его койке («хоть весь этот ебучий траходром обкончай – он мне никогда не нравился. Я угрохал на ёбаного дизайнера прорву бабла – и нахуя?»).

Когда Питер оказался там впервые, он без конца задавался лишь одним вопросом: «как так вышло?» Эмерсона же, казалось, не волновало ничего. Как будто он постоянно притаскивал к себе домой сослуживцев, предлагал им бокал чего-нибудь крепкого пополам с дорожкой белоснежного кокса («нет, Уилл, я не… я не употребляю»), а потом трахался с ними до потери сознания. Хотя, возможно, так на самом деле всё и обстояло – но Питер счёл за благо не прояснять для себя этот момент после того, как Уилл на осторожно заданный вопрос болезненно скривился и выдал усталое: «бога ради, Салливан, я просто хочу, чтобы меня трахали как следует – и желательно не в мозг». Больше Питер вопросов не задавал. И вообще не пытался оформить в слова то, что между ними происходило.

В воздухе висело молчаливое и политкорректное, устраивающее обоих: «просто секс». И продолжало висеть и два месяца спустя, и четыре, и даже после фразы Уилла: «ну и куда ты попрёшься в три утра? Ложись обратно, чистую рубашку я тебе на работу выделю. Но ты за это сваришь мне кофе. Охуенно крепкий, как ты умеешь». Через пару недель его шкаф пополнился несколькими рубашками Питера. Через месяц кофе, сваренный в турке, а не в кофе-машине, стал такой же привычной и обязательной частью ежеутренних ритуалов, как горячий душ.


End file.
